1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld electronic device and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device protecting a flexible electrical connector connected between two stacked bodies via a protection cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device that a user can hold and operate, and the electronic device is small and light to be convenient for the user to take. For example, a common handheld electronic device may be a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket computer, a portable game console, and a potable global positioning system (GPS).
Nowadays, a slide-type handheld electronic device is a common design. The slide-type handheld electronic device mainly includes two bodies having a display interface and an input interface, respectively. The two bodies can slides relative to each other to present a stacked state or a spread state. Additionally, the slide-type handheld electronic device further includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC) used for connecting the two bodies having the display interface and the input interface.
However, in the slide-type handheld electronic device, since the FPC is connected between the two bodies, after the slide-type handheld electronic device is spread, the FPC may be exposed. Particularly, when the user wants to further improve a spread degree of the two bodies (a stacked region of the two bodies is decreased), the FPC is certainly exposed. Thus, an appearance of the handheld electronic device is affected, and the FPC may be damaged under an external force.